


i get the funny feeling life will never be the same

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Always Female Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Fluff, feel sorry for kon guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: After returning to the Manor from Kon and Tim's engagement gala, Kon accidentally spills a secret. As Tim's brothers attempt murder, Tim has some heartfelt moments with her dad.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	i get the funny feeling life will never be the same

"Whew. If they're like that over our engagement, I wonder what they'll say when they find out about the baby." Kon sighed, shutting the door to the Manor. He looked up and froze as every single Wayne stared him down. "Ah, shit."

Tim dropped her head into her hands. When she spoke, her voice was muffled. "Dad. Dad, why didn't you tell me that Kents can't keep secrets before I started dating one?"

"I'm just gonna...love you!" Kon pointed over his shoulder to the door, then yelped, hurrying back out into the night. Not a moment too soon, as all three of Tim's brothers gave chase, Damian with a glowing green blade. Bruce stared after him for a moment before visibly deciding to drop it.

"Tim," Bruce rumbled, gently tugging his daughter closer. "Tim, are you?"

"I have a positive pregnancy test if that's what you mean. We haven't gone to the doctor or anything, but if the baby's Kryptonian it's probably not a good idea anyways."

"Oh, Timmy," Bruce breathed, and Tim did not yelp when he picked her up, thank you very much. "Sweetheart, when were you going to tell me?"

"Probably after running my own tests," Tim admitted, tipping her head onto his shoulder. "Just to be sure."

Outside, Dick yelled, "C'mon, we just wanna talk!"

"If I may, Master Bruce, we should vacate the entryway before the young masters return." Alfred said dryly. Through the open door, Jason could be seen with a large coil of rope, tying a loop on one end. "Also, Miss Tim, congratulations."

"Thanks, Alfie," Tim smiled.

"Now or later?" Bruce asked, carrying her away. They'd have to go down to the cave, but...

"Now." Tim sighed.

They moved quietly, and Bruce didn't speak again until they were entering the cave.

"He's ecstatic, you know."

Tim stifled a grin. "Alf?"

"A new baby, a new generation? He'll be up half the night planning." Bruce let his own smile grow as he carried his girl to the cot in the medical area.

"And you?" Tim asked as she was set down.

"Do you want this?" Bruce asked, pulling up the stool in the corner and looking her in the eye.

"Well, I mean, there's not really a way to reliably abort, but it's a lot of responsibility, and-"

"Timmy, breathe. Just one question. Do you want this?" Bruce gripped her knees and waited. Her hand hovered over her abdomen before finally settling gently over her uterus.

"Yes." The reply was a gasp, full of relief and fear in equal measures.

"Then I am overjoyed for you, darling." Bruce said, standing and taking his suit jacket off. He draped it over his daughter, valiantly fighting a smile as she was dwarfed in its depths. He began gathering what he needed, pulling on gloves and prepping a needle. "I'll take a vial, and we'll go up and eat."

Tim sat quietly as he took some blood and set it to run tests while they were gone. Bruce pressed a kiss to her head and padded off to the showers. Tim thought for a moment, then headed over as well. She had been in the dress for hours and she was tired of wearing makeup.

By the time she emerged, wearing yoga pants and a sweatshirt that had once been Bruce's but was now more often passed amongst his children, Bruce was waiting. She fought off an uncommon blush as he watched her walk over.

"What?" She finally asked when she was close enough, and Bruce reached out to pull her back into his arms. This time, she only rolled her eyes when he stood, apparently determined to continue carrying her.

"I'm just thinking about that little scamp that showed up on my doorstep and bothered me into letting her come inside," Bruce huffed out in amusement. "I swore off children when Jason passed. You refused to let me."

"You needed someone. Why not me?"

"Timmy, sweetheart, it couldn't have been anyone but you." As they passed a window, it seemed that Jason's lasso had at least partially worked-it was hooked on Conner's foot, while Jason, Dick, and Damian dragged across the ground from the other end.

"I couldn't see my life with anyone else. Now I can't imagine it without you." Bruce admitted quietly. Tim didn't say anything, knowing how difficult it was for Bruce to be open with his emotions. "It's been the privilege of my life to watch all of you grow. I know that I went right because you're all better than me. Brighter than I can be. I can't be upset when you're adding to the light in my life."

"Dad," Tim said, brittle, biting down on her lip to stop the tide of emotion from spilling out.

"Lip," Bruce said, and Tim released it. "I...love you."

Tim also thought back to that little girl. Of how she raised herself in that big empty house, how all she ever wanted was for her parents to actually look at her, just once. To look and really mean it. How empty and alone that little girl had been. That little girl was inside her now, finally getting her only desire. Bruce stopped walking as Tim shifted in his arms, wrapping herself around his torso and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, Dad." Tim whispered. "Thank you for saving me."

By the time Bruce reached the kitchen, his baby was asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Matthew West's Safe and Sound. I know Cass and Duke aren't here, I'm sorry, I love them, but they didn't want to be part of this one. Hope you enjoyed, love you, see you next time!  
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://iwillstaywiththemforever.tumblr.com).  
> Downloads are fine but please don't repost this anywhere else without my permission.


End file.
